


Positive

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: HIV + Character, M/M, POV, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: How does Justin deal with finding out he’s HIV positive after his break up with Ethan? What will Brian have to say when he finds out?
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor
Kudos: 1





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: Queer as Folk  
Title: Positive  
Characters: Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney  
Pairing: Britin and implied J/E  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R. AU, OOC, Slash, and Strong Language.  
Summary: How does Justin deal with finding out he’s HIV positive after his break up with Ethan? What will Brian have to say when he finds out?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the settings, characters or anything you recognize. Showtime and Cowlip do.  
Words: 478 without title and ending.

*Positive*

I’m positive. I’m fucking HIV positive. I can’t believe how stupid I acted when I let Ethan fuck me raw. Sure, we were engaged to be married. But that doesn’t excuse my ridiculous behavior.

Brian drilled warnings into my head when we were together, that I should _never_ let anyone fuck me raw. But I did and now I wish that I had listened to Brian. Oh God, Brian. He’s going to fucking kill me when he finds out that I let Ethan fuck me raw.

Shit, _he’s_ going to die when he finds out that I’m positive. I can already see the worry on his face and anger in his eyes when I tell him. I take a few breaths to calm myself and after a few minutes pass, I just start to feel calm when the bell over the diner door rings, letting me know that Brian has arrived.

I look up as Brian approaches and get ready to say the words that will change our lives forever. When he takes a seat next to me at the table and gives me his full attention, I almost stop breathing I’m so scared.

“Well? What’s going on? Debbie called and said if I didn’t come and see you she’d cut my balls off.”

I want to ask how Brian can joke at a time like this, but I let it go because his mood will change when I tell him what’s going on. “I’m positive,” I say and the words come out strangled but I know that Brian heard and understood.

When he doesn’t immediately respond, I stare into his hazel eyes, wondering what he’s thinking. I don’t have to wonder for long as Brian pulls me into his arms while muttering about me being a stupid twat and how I knew better.

“You fucking knew better than to let that idiot fuck you raw. I told you never to let anyone do that to you and you promised…! You fucking promised…!”

I let Brian rage it out and when he’s finished he lets go of me and gets to his feet. Before I can blink Brian grabs my arm and leads me out of the diner to his car so that we can go to the loft.

A little later as we pull up at the loft, Brian finally speaks again. “Positive. God, how could you…?” He falls silent a moment later as we exit the car and head for the loft.

When we walk in a few minutes later, Brian closes and locks the door before setting the alarm. We take a seat on the couch together and Brian says the one thing that I will remember for the rest of my life.

“Positive or not, I’ll be there for you every step of the way. I love you, you stupid twat.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
